


Like A Vision

by christinawithav



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Set during episode six, Aaron's thoughts as he sees Emily in her dress.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Been wanting to write another Aaron/Emily fic for a while and my muse finally played nice. Unbeated.

 

***

Aaron was happily talking to Kirkman about his slowly rising poll numbers, with the capture of Nassar and the governors’ summit to get elections for a new House and Senate, things were looking up.

 

Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw Emily walk in and when he looked at her his heart briefly stopped and all breath left his body.

 

She was wearing a form fitting, long, black dress tasteful but also sexy at the same time.

 

It hinted at her hidden curves but still left everything to the imagination.

 

Her hair which was usually long and loose was tied in a tight bun.

 

And in the lighting of the oval office she seemed to glow.

 

Finally his heart seemed to beat again albeit a few skipped ones and he found his voice.

 

"Got to say you know how to look great," And could have mentally kicked himself.

 

"And you know how to be charming when need be," She replied.

 

He saw Kirkman watching them with a small smile and as the three of them left the oval office, Aaron quickly began talking about poll numbers again.

***  
After the president and first lady made their entrance at the summit Aaron and Emily found McLeish.

 

They made the offer of vice president and found him interested in that. 

 

Afterwards they stood together, she was now wearing a tiny jacket like thing but still looked great.

 

As some music played, for a brief moment he imagined them on a dance floor, no responsibilities, a world where no explosion had taken place, and they could get lost in each other.

 

He shook himself out of it, "I see Seth and I need to talk to him about something."

 

"I understand," She smiled, “I have to to say you clean up really well also."

 

He grinned and walked off before he somehow made a big fool of himself.

 

He found Seth staring at a woman from the press, apparently Aaron wasn't the only awkward person here.

 

But in the end they all had a job to do and in this new world distraction couldn't be afforded.

***  
AN2: Episode 7 was a nail biter, after everything I'd rather have Aaron as vice-president.


End file.
